1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safety apparatus of an electric bicycle and a safety driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional electric bicycle is configured such that a battery voltage is supplied from a battery to a motor and the electric bicycle runs by driving of the motor.
In such a conventional electric bicycle, a rider determines a folded state of a foldable portion with the naked eye when folding the foldable portion.
In the conventional electric bicycle, when the folded state of the foldable portion is imperfect, imperfect running and safety accidents may occur according to activation of the motor.
Accordingly, in recent years, a study for a safety apparatus of an improved electric bicycle and a safety driving method thereof has been continuously conducted in order to suppress unnecessary consumption of a battery while preventing imperfect running and safety accidents by determining a folded state of a foldable portion or previously determining a state in which current rotation of a folding lever is possible to turn off activation of a motor according thereto.
In addition, in recent years, a study for a safety apparatus of an improved electric bicycle and a safety driving method thereof has been continuously conducted in order to further prevent safety accidents when a rider reactivates a motor to manipulate an electric bicycle.